


(not quite) zero questions

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [18]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Future Fic, M/M, Parents, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: The mood was tense after their conversation the night before.





	(not quite) zero questions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “no questions, except the last line”. Sequel to [(not quite) twenty questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041154).

As they prepared breakfast, the mood was tense. Michael had told him about the conversation he’d had with Karen the night before, and it was obvious to Luke that Karen had told Daryl as well as Luke’s parents. 

He and Michael moved around each other in silence as they prepared the coffee and food. They’d declined help from their moms and now both sets of parents sat around the table, not talking.

Once the coffee was ready they sat down on each end of the table. Still, no one said anything. 

Finally, Andy looked between them. “So, when’s the wedding?”


End file.
